The present invention relates generally to improvements in ground clamps and it relates more particularly to an improved coupled assembly of an electrical conduit and a grounding cable.
There are many situations which require a firm connection between a conduit, which may be metal pipe or metal hose or electrical conduit both of the rigid type and of the helically wound flexible type, and a cable which may be a solid rod or wire or a stranded cable. Where the conduit is of the electrical type in that it houses electric current carrying conductors, it is often necessary to positively ground the conduit and to this end the cable is grounded and the conduit must be connected positively to the cable by a firm, low resistance coupling. Many types of grounding clamps for interconnecting the electrical conduit and the grounding cable have heretofore been available and proposed but these possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are awkward and expensive devices, difficult and inconvenient to apply especially in the field and are of little versatility and adaptability. Oftentimes the electrical connection with the grounding wire becomes loose.